Appendix:Starter Pokémon
Starter Pokémon, or Starters, are the Pokémon that players choose at the beginning of their Pokémon Brick Bronze adventure in Pokémon Lab, Mitis Town. There are 21 Starter Pokémon families in total. About All Starter Pokémon belong to -type, -type or -type, each type having 7 Starters. Correspondingly, their abilities are Overgrow, Blaze and Torrent, all having the same effect of boosting type-matching attacks when on low health, but each Starter Pokémon has different Hidden Abilities. All Starter Pokémon are also part of 3-stage evolutionary lines, triggering their first evolution between Lv.14-18, and second evolution at Lv.30-36. In total, all 21 Starter Pokémon from the core series games can be chosen, and additional Starter Pokémon can be purchased with 25 Robux each in the Pokémon Lab. The newest core series games Pokémon Sun and Moon provide Rowlet, Litten and Popplio as the Alola Starter Pokémon, and they are added in the Aredia City update on 20th January, 2017. All 21 of them cannot be found in the wild, and if the player does not wish to purchase them, he or she can only obtain more of them from trading. The Starter Pokémon players get before starting their adventure cannot be traded away, but can be bred and the offspring is able to be traded. List of Starter Pokémon Other Starter Pokémon Rival Jake has an Eevee as his Starter Pokémon, which seemingly mirrors the fact that Rival Green Oak (or in international versions, Blue Oak) started off with Eevee in Pokémon Yellow. Jake's Eevee eventually evolves into Vaporeon, and is not altered by which Starter Pokémon the player has chosen, or how well the player's Pokémon have performed in rival battles. A Shiny Eevee was given out in Silvent City as the paid access reward before the game becomes free access. Meanwhile, the player in Pokémon Yellow was given a Pikachu, and this is referenced before catching Rotom in Fortulose Manor. In this game, Pikachu cannot be chosen in the Lab, but it is still available early on in Gale Forest. Despite Rival Jake starting with Eevee instead, the player is not alone in possessing traditional Starter Pokémon -- some opponents in this game have Starter Pokémon as well. The most notable example is Professor Cypress, who has 6 final form Starter Pokémon on hand. Trivia * Within the first hour and first month of Pokémon Brick Bronze releasing, Charmander was the mostly picked Starter Pokémon. * All Starter Pokémon have the same gender ratio: 87.5% Male to 12.5% Female. * Snivy and Tepig -- two of the three Unova Starter Pokémon, share the position of Starter Pokémon families with the shortest name. * There are only 2 out of 21 unevolved Starter Pokémon which are dual type: Bulbasaur (Grass/Poison) and Rowlet (Grass/Flying). Coincidentally, both have Grass as their primary type. * Except for Mudkip evolution family, no Water-type Starter Pokémon gain a secondary type upon their first evolution. This also happens to all Grass-type Starter Pokémon, except for Bulbasaur and Rowlet evolutionary lines, both already starting off with additional types. * All Johto Starter Pokémon families do not acquire secondary types, while Tepig family is the only Unova Starter Pokémon family that gets an additional type when evolving. Other regions have at least 2 Starter Pokémon families gaining additional types. * Torchic family started a trend of Fire-type Starter Pokémon becoming Fire/Fighting once having their first evolution. This lasted for 3 generations until it was finally broken by Fennekin family, which gains Psychic-type instead during its second evolution. * Fennekin is the only unevolved Starter Pokémon with unique base stat totals. * Charmander is the only Fire-type Starter Pokémon that is not in the Field Egg Group. * Oshawott is the only Water-type Starter Pokémon that is not in the Water 1 Egg Group. * Totodile and Turtwig are the latest Starter Pokémon to reach their evolved forms, triggering evolution at Lv. 18. However, Totodile is also the earliest Starter Pokémon to reach its final form, evolving once again at Lv. 30, with Turtwig coming second at Lv. 32, tied with Bulbasaur and Chikorita. * Litten is the only Fire-type Starter Pokémon that does not achieve its final form at Lv. 36, having its second evolution 2 levels earlier instead. * The group of Unova Starter Pokémon is the first group of Starter Pokémon to evolve at an odd level, reaching evolved forms at Lv. 17. This is followed by Alola Starter Pokémon later on. Category:Pokémon